A dois
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Era uma dança delicada e traiçoeira. Mas eles não precisavam dançar sozinhos. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: Presente de Amigo Secreto para shade pelo Pinhão Oculto, projeto da sessão HD do fórum 6v

**Ship**: Harry Potter/Draco Mafoy

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Era uma dança delicada e traiçoeira. Mas eles não precisavam dançar sozinhos.

**Spoiller**: 7

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 11 de dezembro de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Música: **"Samba a dois", Los Hermanos

**A dois**

Draco piscou devagar, o sono ainda não querendo deixá-lo de todo, mas um certo desconforto o despertando. Não estava em sua cama, estava com o uniforme e sentia frio. Quando constatou isso, se perguntou como conseguira dormir daquela forma.

Sentou-se sentindo a cabeça doer e a recostou à parede, como se isso pudesse amenizar alguma coisa. Doía como se tivesse apanhado ou chorado durante a noite toda. Ou ambos. Na verdade, _foi_ ambos, agora se lembrava.

Havia lutado com Potter. E havia chorado com Potter. E havia contado tudo e dormido deitado sobre seu colo. E era Potter quem acordava agora, ao seu lado, piscando confuso como se não soubesse exatamente onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo.

Maldita fantasma que o deixara emotivo. Maldito Potter que aparecera na hora errada. Maldito Lord, maldita guerra, malditas lágrimas que voltavam aos seus olhos.

- Draco... – malditos dedos que tocavam em seu rosto, malditos olhos verdes preocupados.

Draco fez um gesto brusco, se livrando do toque e se encolheu contra a parede. Ele estava _tão_ perdido. Não precisava daquilo, não precisava de mais uma preocupação, não precisava da piedade de Potter.

E não significava nenhuma piedade. Era sua morte aquilo, e a morte de seus pais. Por que contara seus planos? Fora um estúpido idiota _fraco_. Fraco era a palavra. Ele não suportava mais e quando caíra com o golpe do Griffinório, os joelhos batendo doloridos contra o piso molhado do banheiro, tinha certeza de que ele iria matá-lo, podia ver os olhos brilhando em verde-ódio e as palavras na ponta da língua, ele não tinha mais saída, estava tudo perdido, ele sabia disso há tempo demais. Era quase um alívio poder se entregar daquela forma simples e rápida. Ele não nascera para lutar.

Mas então os braços o envolviam e havia calor e um certo desespero que ele não entendia se era seu ou do garoto que o envolvia, mas era o suficiente para fazer com que as palavras escorressem de seus lábios em sussurros nervosos. Ele não queria, ele não conseguiria, eles iam morrer. Ele repetiu isso tantas vezes naquela noite que nem sabia mais se havia sentido no que havia dito.

Apesar de tudo, Potter o entendera. Ele estava ali, e era preocupação em seus olhos, não pena, não raiva, não desespero. O desespero era seu, mas apesar do frio do banheiro molhado, o toque era quente como suas lágrimas, e ele quase conseguia entender como dormira.

Houveram promessas naquela noite, e ele sabia que não devia mais chorar.

_Não, eu não sambo mais em vão_

_O meu samba tem cordão_

_O meu bloco tem sem ter e ainda assim_

_Sambo bem a dois por mim_

_Bambo e só, mas sambo, sim_

_Sambo por gostar de alguém, gostar de..._

_... me lava a alma, me leva embora_

_Deixa haver samba no peito de quem..._

Havia alguma coisa errada.

A frase piscava em vermelho no fundo de sua mente desde o momento em que entrara naquele banheiro e vira o Slytherin debruçado sobre a pia chorando. Ele o vira também, e o atacara, e a resposta era automática e imediata e aquilo era luta e instinto e ele não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, se estava se defendendo ou atacando, mas sabia que Draco gritava e não havia sentido porque ele estava _chorando_.

Havia alguma coisa _muito_ errada na visão de Draco Malfoy chorando. E quando ele caiu à sua frente, atingido pelo feitiço, era só um inimigo, e o _Sectumsempra_ que tanto desejara testar estava na ponta da língua quando os olhos do loiro se ergueram e ele viu... qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que não era luta, não era raiva, não era _errado_. Draco estava chorando de uma forma mais triste e entregue do que jamais Harry vira ninguém chorar.

Seus joelhos doíam nesse momento, em que acordara e observava suas lágrimas mais uma vez, mas não sentira quando caíra a sua frente e não sabia explicar porque o havia abraçado. Na verdade, não sabia se tinha sido ele quem o abraçara ou se a iniciativa tinha vindo do Slytherin, porque em segundos os dedos frios do loiro puxavam sua capa com força às costas, como se ter seu corpo entre os braços fosse sua tábua de salvação. E Harry o apertou contra o peito, porque se o soltasse, Draco se afogaria em lágrimas e teria de lidar com a culpa de abandoná-lo pelo resto de sua vida.

E seria uma grande culpa e uma vida curta, ou pelo menos era isso que lhe diziam as palavras sussurradas em uma voz aflita em seu ouvido. Ele não soltaria Draco Malfoy nunca mais, se fosse por aquele caminho que ele seguiria. Ninguém merecia isso.

Não sabia como haviam adormecido. Em algum momento o corpo do loiro se tornou pesado em seus braços e ele o deitou sobre seu colo, mas ele ainda chorava e a mente de Harry estava cheia demais de pensamentos para conseguir adormecer. Era sua vez de falar e promessas e planos escorriam pelos seus lábios como as lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto do loiro.

- Eu estou do seu lado, Draco, nós vamos dar um jeito. – e Harry queria ter a certeza disso quando amanhecesse. Não sabia exatamente se poderia dar certo tudo o que pensara, precisaria do apoio de Dumbledore, da colaboração da Ordem, até da compreensão de Hermione e Ron, seria difícil e perigoso, mas não importa.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho. – Harry reafirmou ao ver o loiro desperto ao seu lado. Aquela era a única certeza que tinha.

De certa forma, sabia que precisaria disso também. Para o seu próprio bem, e o bem de Draco.

_Quem me ensinou a te dizer_

_"Vem que passa o teu sofrer"_

_Foi mais um que deu as mãos entre nós dois_

_Eu entendo o seu depois_

_Não me entenda aqui por mal_

_Mas pro samba foi vital falar em..._

_... me lava a alma, me leva agora_

_Já que um bom samba não tem lugar nem..._

Não havia garantias para os dois.

Estavam no meio de uma guerra e Dumbledore não viveria, ainda que isso não fosse culpa de Draco. Ele e os pais estavam salvos agora, o plano dera certo e eles fugiram no momento exato, antes que tudo se tornasse simplesmente caos.

Harry tinha dificuldade para dormir na pequena barraca em que fugiam, sempre que acordava à noite procurava por alguém automaticamente, e aquilo era estranho até para ele. Não havia ninguém chorando ao seu lado.

Então apertava a pequena bolsa que levava no pescoço, com o pomo que Dumbledore deixara para ele, o pedaço de espelho de Sirius e a pequena mecha de fios loiros. Seus tesouros.

_Quem se atreve a me dizer_

_Do que é feito o samba?_

_Quem se atreve a me dizer?_

**FIM**


End file.
